This invention relates to a pill dispenser which is embodied in a device, such as a toothbrush, which is used invariably on a regular daily basis.
Known and conventional means for dispensing such medication as birth control pills include a mechanism for assuring that only a single pill may be dispensed at a time or some kind of indicia which corresponds with the dispensing of pills. However, these prior art pill dispensers have not heretofore been combined with a toothbrush or other regularly used hygienic instrument to produce a practical device.
The prior art has suggested the combination of a toothbrush with some sort of dispensing means. Typical examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,991,776, Duffy; U.S. Pat. No. 2,443,425, Iverson; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,240,876, Waterud. However, none of these prior art devices would be effective in dispensing at regular intervals only a prescribed dosage of medication, indicating whether or not the prescribed dosage has been taken, and reminding the patient to take the prescribed dosage at the appropriate time, as well as storing the medication in a convenient location. The ability to perform all of these functions effectively and simultaneously is particularly important when dealing with such drugs as birth control pills which must be taken invariably on a daily basis to accomplish their intended purpose.
One object of this invention is to provide a hygienic instrument which is invariably used on a daily basis which will daily remind the user thereof to take his or her medication as prescribed. In particular, it is the object of the present invention to combine in an effective manner a toothbrush with a birth control pill dispenser so that when one brushes one's teeth each morning, one is reminded to take the pill as prescribed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a pill dispenser which will protect the medication from moisture and other environmental contaminants. In particular, it is the object of the present invention to seal each pill individually within the handle of an hygienic instrument so as to allow each pill to be removed individually.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser which will indicate the order, prescribed time of taking and/or nature of the medicine, and indicate whether the medicine has been taken. In particular, it is the object of the present invention to provide indicia at the location of each pill which specifies the nature, order and/or time of taking of the pill, and to form the means for holding the pill so that it visually indicates the presence or absence of each pill from its designated position in the handle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an hygienic instrument with a pill dispenser detachably connected thereto so that the supply of medicine may be replaced upon exhaustion thereof without replacing the entire instrument.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a convenient and effective location for medicine when traveling.
Other objects, advantages and salient features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.